You Do Know
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: What did they do? Austin and Ally put their careers on the game, because of their secret relationship and have no idea what to do. Dez and Trish don't have one either and are not the biggest help. Trez and Auslly One Shot! :D Little one for you, pretty much non sense, but I hope you enjoy! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys!**

**I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's kind of Auslly and some Trez and just short and fluffy :D**

**I was bored and wanted to write this for you guys while trying to think of some more ideas for my new Austin&Ally story I'm planning :D**

**But I'm not going to tell too much yet, but I'm kinda changing my format of stories now just to tell you :D  
><strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**What did they do? Austin and Ally put their careers on the game, because of their secret relationship and have no idea what to do. Dez and Trish don't have one either and are not the biggest help.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Sonic Boom<strong>

**No One's POV**

''What are we going to do?'' Ally asked.

''I have no idea.'' Trish replied.

''What are we going to do?'' Austin asked.

''I have no idea!'' Trish stated more and more annoyed.

''What are we going to do?!'' Dez asked .

''I HAVE NO IDEA!'' Trish now almost screamed.

The others didn't even bother to look at her for the screaming, because they were too frustrated.

''How could this have happened? Everything was great, wasn't it?'' Ally asked and shook her head.

Austin sighed and shrugged at that.

''I guess so, but something was off. I just knew it.'' He replied.

''No, you didn't.'' Trish told him.

Austin looked down and didn't argue about that while Ally sighed.

''Well, it's not that bad right. I mean it could've been worse, couldn't it?'' Ally now asked.

''Nope, it couldn't.'' Trish replied.

It really couldn't have been worse right now. This was like the worst situation for Team Austin&Ally ever.

''How could we've blown that up? My dad hates us now for just doing that.'' Ally stated.

''Not only your dad. Jimmy and everyone else does, too!'' Austin exclaimed.

Ally shot him a look and Austin looked guilty back.

''But of course your dad is the most important.'' He quickly added.

''Why did you guys even have to cancel the concert to go on a date and than Ally hurt Taylor Swift because she thought that she was flirting with Austin?'' Trish asked them in disbelief.

Ally and Austin looked down at that and Dez shrugged.

''The thing would actually be funny, if this wasn't so sad.'' He stated.

''And if you guys would've just told the others that you're together.'' Trish added.

Ally and Austin now looked in disbelief at their two best friends.

''So this is all on us now? You guys could've warned us!'' Ally exclaimed.

''From what? We told you that you shouldn't keep this a secret!'' Trish told them.

Dez flinched at that, but slowly nodded at what Trish said.

Ally sighed and crossed her arms. ''My dad shouldn't have been that mad about the fact that Austin and I are together. I mean he should've seen it coming.'' She said.

''He probably did, but was mad, because you guys didn't tell and put your careers on the game because of it.'' Dez replied.

Austin and Ally both shot them a look.

''What were we supposed to do?'' Austin asked.

''Tell them the truth?!'' Dez and Trish replied at the same time.

Austin and Ally didn't reply to that and their best friends rolled their eyes.

''We have to do something against this. I don't know what, but we have to do something against this.'' Ally stated.

With that she started walking away and Austin looked confused at his girlfriend.

''Ally! Wait for me!'' He exclaimed and ran after her.

Dez and Trish looked at each other and just shook their head.

''Let's go to the practice room. That was enough drama for today and I'd like to talk to you.'' Trish told Dez.

Dez shrugged and nodded, following her upstairs.

As they arrived there Dez asked, ''You do know that we're not much better?''

Trish shrugged at that and nodded.

She took the step back to Dez, punched him in the shoulder and replied, ''Well, we are better at hiding it, aren't we?''

Dez chuckled at that and nodded.

''For once again we actually are even though I do feel a bit bad, since we're hiding it from anyone.'' He said to her.

If you wanted to know, Yes. Trish de la Rossa and Dez Wade were together.

Trish rolled her eyes and then told him, ''You know why we're doing this.''

Dez wanted to complain about that, but then Trish leaned up and just kissed him.

He gasped at first, but then sighed and kissed back, putting a lot of passion into the kiss.

Trish grinned into the kiss, but also melted into it after a while as Dez depended it and put his arms around her waist.

As they broke apart out of air Trish sighed and added, ''And now let's go and help our best friends.''

* * *

><p><strong>And that was my little One Shot from you :D<strong>

**I know that it's pretty much non sense, but I just felt like writing it! :D**

**I hope that I can update a new chapter of 'The Wrong Change' tomorrow! :)**

**If you didn't check it out yet, I hope you will! :)**

**As well as I hope that you enjoyed the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


End file.
